


With You

by solarflares



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Crushing, Cute, Fluff, Other, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflares/pseuds/solarflares
Summary: Reno, your fellow Turk, invited you to hang out and drink, but being close to him only makes you struggle with these feelings for him that you've been carrying with you for a while now.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the Turkaholics Discord server. Peeps voted ShinRa Tower, Reno, Crush and Hanging Out so that's what I went with, hope you enjoy <3

Your eyes glance at the elevator display as you're riding upward, watching the number climb higher and higher with each floor passed until the whole thing came to a halt and the doors opened. You stepped outside, admiring the view of the sunset from this large terrace, one of a few that the ShinRa tower had to offer. Due to the time approaching late evening however, none of the chairs and tables were occupied anymore. You kept on walking ahead, a soft breeze brushing against your face, through your hair. Your eyes kept wandering.

Finally, you spotted him. Sitting on the other side of the railing, a six-pack of beer next to him. His bright red hair flowing in the wind, silhouette illuminated by the sunset's orange hues. You approached him, resting your arms on the railing and looked down at him, meeting his eyes as he glanced up upon noticing you.

"Yo! C'mon, sit with me", he said, gesturing at the spot next to him.  
"No way", you replied, leaning over just a little to look down, seeing Reno's legs dangling almost carelessly down the height of the tower.  
"Ya scared?", he teased, a grin on his face.  
You looked at him, then down the building, then at him again. "No? It's just—"  
Reno chuckled. "It'll be fine, I swear, I sit here often, so... And ya know what? If you fall I'll catch ya. That make you feel any better 'bout it?"

You tried to encourage yourself, you were a Turk, you've been on way more risky missions before and it wasn't like you'd be doing parkour — you'd just be sitting there. Yet you couldn't help looking down again.  
"Stop lookin' down!" Reno scolded you as he chuckled again.  
"Fine!", you said, your hands gripping the railing tightly. Your heart hammered in your chest as you put your leg over, slowly climbing to the other side. There wasn't a whole lot of space, just about enough to sit. And as much as you wanted to be careful, you also didn't want to look like a chicken to Reno. So you mimicked the way he sat, your legs dangling off the edge as well.

"See, wasn't so hard, huh?" The redhead commented before he reached over to the six-pack of beers, though he hesitated. "Wait, do ya even want one too?"  
"Sure", you said, watching Reno as he fiddled with the packaging to get another bottle out before handing it to you. "Thanks."  
"Oh, thank Rude, cuz he got 'em. Yanno, we were gonna hang out here but then he got that last minute mission and welp~ Now it's you an' me instead."  
You couldn't stop your heart from beating a little faster when you heard him say 'you an' me'. It was strange sometimes, the way he made you feel. You weren't really sure just how to interpret these feelings. You knew you looked up to Reno as a trusted ally, a close friend — but sometimes you wanted to be closer than that.

You watched him bring the bottle to his lips and chose to do the same. The smell of alcohol in your nose, its taste filling your mouth, but the cold felt... Refreshing. For a while you just sat there, staring ahead as the sunset slowly faded into night and the stars became visible one by one in the distance.

"Hellooo~?"  
You were torn out of your thoughts as you caught a hand waving in your field of view. You turned to look at Reno, who had a pout on his face. "Spacin' out? Jus' don't tryna stand up. Cuz ya can't stand on air, yanno?" He chuckled.   
But you gasped, you had almost forgotten how high up you were sitting, that's how occupied you were with your thoughts. Thoughts about... Everything really. Your life, your job as a Turk... A certain redhead who just wouldn't leave your mind. Though his presence here felt soothing to you in a way. Despite the sheer height being terrifying, just for the possibility of falling alone, you trusted him when he said he would catch you, and that made you feel safe. You couldn't help but wonder how it'd feel to be in his embrace if it were happen. Not that you wanted to fall — you just wanted to be close to him. And that want seemed to persist no matter what you did.

"Spacin' out again?", you suddenly heard Reno's voice echo in your ears.  
"Ah, sorry", you replied. You didn't really know what else to say. This wasn't how you'd imagined this evening to be. But you couldn't help drifting into those thoughts. Not when it was just you and him.  
"Yanno, you've been like this a lot lately. You okay?", he asked, his voice in a more serious tone now.

You had no answer. Were you okay? Technically, yes. There was nothing wrong physically, though mentally you've been feeling a bit like you're about to burst. You took a deep breath, avoiding Reno's gaze, but instead you set your beer bottle aside and reached out with both of your hands. Without thinking too much, you had pulled him into your embrace, one arm around his shoulders and neck, the other around his midsection. Some strands of his red hair softly tickled your face as you buried it in the crook of his neck. You heard a quiet gasp.

A moment or so passed before you felt his arms wrap around your form as well, the embrace reciprocated, something you didn't expect. But you wanted to stay like this, it was warm and comfortable, you felt safe, and wanted. Even if he didn't feel the same way you did about him.

"Aww, hey—", Reno started, but you interrupted him.  
"I don't know if I'm okay", you finally said. "I'm all confused because of you."  
"Huh?" Reno sounded just as confused as you just told him you were because of him. But there was something else in the tone of his voice, something you couldn't quite place. But you already started telling him so you might as well keep going. It was all or nothing now. You just hoped he wouldn't be distant and avoid you afterwards.  
"My heart beats like crazy whenever you—"  
"Woahwoahwoahwoah, hold on there—" Reno interrupted you, pulling away from the embrace but not entirely, just enough so he could look at you, his expression half-confused and half-amused.  
"You're not gonna confess to me like a teenager in a high school movie, are ya? C'mon, that's just awkward. Just say... I'unno, 'yo, I like you'? Hm, nah not really... 'least that's better than this, though", he chuckled.  
Your lips stood agape, eyes wide open as you looked up at Reno, trying to process what he just said. You weren't sure if you should feel mocked or relieved. At least... it seemed he didn't take it badly, which had been your biggest concern.

Both of you lingered in your shared embrace, until Reno spoke up again.   
"Ya know— I think I kinda had an idea. Just wasn't sure, so... Eh, ya know what? Let's just—"  
The last thing you saw was his face coming closer, and then— your lips were captured by his.

You were stunned by the kiss, this was a turn of events you did not expect, causing your heart to flutter in your chest, almost feeling as if it was attempting to burst out of your ribcage. The excitement sent a shiver down your spine and left your lips tingling where they were touched by the redhead's as he pulled away just slightly. You saw this as a chance to bury your fingers in the hair on the back of his head, pulling him in so your lips could meet again.

You may haven't gotten a chance to finish your confession, but now that all those worries were lifted off your shoulders and reality sunk in, you realized Reno was right with what he said — and you felt lighter.

When you both finally parted, his face remained barely an inch from yours, his blue-green eyes looking right into yours as his goggles brushed against your forehead.  
"Heh, nice... Could get used t'that", he muttered, his lips curving into a grin.  
You couldn't help a chuckle when you heard him say that. He echoed your chuckle, putting a smile on your face in return.

"Welp", Reno finally said, pulling away a little further from you before looking to the side and then up at the sky. "Stars're out, no clouds in sight — can't miss that, huh?" You nodded in agreement.

Not much else happened for the rest of the night, it was just you two sitting there, leaning against the railing, looking up as your head rested on Reno's shoulder and his head gently against your own. The beer bottles have all been emptied, allowing for your fingers to be intertwined with Reno's.

You loved having Reno by your side before, as an ally in battle, as a friend to hang out with, but now there was something else on top — and though you had no idea where it'd go from here, as happy as you were right in this moment, you were positive it'll be great.


End file.
